


Lost pet, Found trouble.

by Moonblood13



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblood13/pseuds/Moonblood13
Summary: Bo and Kenz are looking for a runaway human. Will they find more then they bargained for?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own lost girl so don't sue. Work of fiction

Bo and Kenzi wait at a table in the normal crappy restaurant they met clients. Bo taps her fingers against the table.  
“Where is this client of yours, Kenz?”  
“They’ll be here. with money, Bo!”  
A mid aged looking fae dropped into the empty seat. “My human ran away. I need you to find her. I’m willing to pay handsomely. I need discretion.”  
Kenzi went pale. “Umm, No. We don’t drag humans back to be slaves.”  
Bo frowned “Kenzi is right. This is a matter to take up with your clan.”  
He stood to stop them leaving. “Ladies, please. Do you know what the dark would do to her if they found her? I need this done quietly. It would be bad for business if it got out I couldn’t keep a human.”  
Bo stepped in front of Kenzi. “what is your business?”  
“I’m a collector of underfae.” He whispered. “Just find her. Here’s a picture.” He pushed a photo across the table of a girl probably 16 wearing barely anything in a beautiful garden backdrop.  
Kenzi studied the photo “no wonder she ran, creep.”  
Bo frowned “we’ll find her.”  
Kenzi jumped up “we’ll what?”  
The creep stood and shook Bo’s hand “thank you, thank you, so much.” He turns on his heel and walks out.  
Kenzi looks at her like she lost her mind. “how can you be okay with that? Do you want to enslave me now? Am I next?”  
“Kenzi relax will you.” Bo says standing up. “I don’t what her hurt and that’s what the dark fae will do. I’ll get to the bottom of what happened to make her ran then we’ll figure out from there.”  
“Oh thank god. I’d thought you’d succubusted your mind.”


End file.
